Betrayal
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Anzu is a con artist after not making it to her dreams. I suck at summaries, please RR! HondaxAnzu! Gomen, there's dub names


KawaiiDragon82: This is a romance fanfic.one of my first actually. If you don't like the coupling, don't read it. It's TristanxTèa.  
  
Yami: Tristan and Tèa? Now that's a good couple! Most people think that I or my aibou or Kaiba creep goes with Tèa.x_x.don't you think she deserves someone in not a high rank? @_@  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *grins* Glad you think so but.*slaps* don't be mean to a lady! Even Tèa! As you can see, I don't like Tèa very much.x_x Well on with the story! R+R!  
  
Tèa smiled at Yugi. "I'm so glad I left my ex jerk for you," she grins.  
  
"Me too," Yugi smiles back. They gave each other another kiss (KawaiiDragon:Gah! Can't believe I just wrote that.). I've always loved you, Tèa Gardner," Yugi said lovingly.  
  
"If I said I didn't, I would be lying," Tèa said wrapping her arms around Yugi's neck.  
  
"Would you excuse me while I go get the candles? It'll take a while to find them though," Yugi said. Tèa nodded and waited a few seconds.  
  
"Finally he left," she mumbled and started rummaging through every single drawer. She smirks. "I can't believe I'm doing this but it's for the best," she sighed and snags Yugi's millennium puzzle, which was poorly hid in the drawer. She snuck it into her purse and ran off as quietly as she could. Yugi walked back into the room a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm ba-.Tèa? Where are you? Tèa?" Yugi asks looking everywhere, dropping the unlit candles. After an hour of searching, Yugi gave up. "She l-left me." Yugi stuttered with a tear rolling down his eye. "But I really did love her," Yugi said falling down on his hands and knees. He broke down crying a bit.  
  
Meanwhile with Tèa~ "I'm so sorry, Yugi," Tèa whispered sadly. She looked over at the millennium puzzle and a bag pile of money. Over the years, Tèa had lost her job and money to the restaurant that she was working for. It had gone bankrupted and took all her money. With no money on hand, she had to quit her ballet school and be a con artist. She sighed and got on her computer to check the latest millionaires that she hadn't conned yet. She blinked and giggled a little. "I guess Joey didn't make it.hey wait a second.it says here that 'Joey Wheeler and his sister, Serenity Wheeler, have been broke for a while now up until a courteous friend and newest millionaire, Tristan Taylor, lent him some money' Tristan???" Tèa said, eyes wide, in shock. "This is too good, I can go con Tristan now," Tèa smirked.  
  
She placed her now long brown hair with red highlights into a ponytail and slipped on a yellow tube tope and mini green skirt. She got huge gold hoop earrings to go with that. You're probably how did she get all the money for that? Well easy, you already know she was a con artist. She grabbed a matching purse and called a taxi. "Man, I hope Tristan still remembers me, I haven't seen him or Joey or Ryou since after we graduated high school," Tèa said nervously. The taxi arrived at Tristan's giant mansion.  
  
"W-wow," Tèa gawked. "It's almost as big as Kaiba's mansion," she finished. She gulped and headed to the gates. The guards saw her and almost immediately rushed over with two shotguns.  
  
"Excuse us, miss. Mr. Tristan Taylor sees NOBODY without permission...do you have an appointment?" they asked. Tèa gulped at the friendliness she got from them.  
  
"I-I'm an old friend..." Tèa stuttered. The guards gave each other a look and whipped out a walkie talkie thingymabob.  
  
"Mr. Taylor, a lady here wishes to see you...she says she's an old friend," the guard muttered. The guard glanced at Tèa and turned around to talk privately with his boss. A few minutes later, he twirled around to face Tèa again.  
  
"So...?" Tèa asked nervously. The guard nodded.  
  
"He says he'll be right out," the guard said and dismissed her over to the porch where she waited for two minutes. The giant door opened and out stepped a well-clothed man. Tèa whirled around and was just about to start gawking again.  
  
"T-Tristan?" Tèa asked obviously surprised. Tristan's eyes widened as he started remembering her too.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Tèa," Tristan mumbled grimly. Tèa frowned slightly at Tristan's manners.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" Tèa asked. Tristan looked down; his eyes fixed on the cement floor. He took in a breath.  
  
"Yugi is here..." Tristan said clearly. Suddenly, those words just stopped Tèa's heart.  
  
"O-oh..." Tèa stammered. Trsitan sighed.  
  
"He's just about to leave...would you like to come in?" Tristan asked. Tèa bit her lip, unsure.  
  
"I guess," Tèa said. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. She knew he wanted to ask about her and Yugi but he didn't. Tristan sighed.  
  
"Come in, Tèa," he said and led the way. Tèa nodded slowly and followed him inside. She let out a small gasp seeing that she wasn't the only one there.  
  
"Damn..." she muttered under her breath. Those faces smiled at her. There was one guy with blond hair and had his arm around a yet smaller brown haired female. She was a little teary eyed and also held the blond male closely. Then there was the white haired guy sitting next to them.  
  
"Tèa, this is Joey, Serenity, and Bakura...you remember, right?" Tristan reminded her. Tèa nodded remembering her old friends. "Joey, Serenity, Bakura, this is Tèa," Tristan said introducing her. Joey nodded at Tèa and Serenity smiled weakly. Bakura smiled slightly too. Serenity started to cry again and buried her head into her brother's shirt.  
  
"Oh Serenity, what's wrong?" Tèa asked gently. She sat down next to her. Joey started talking for her as he could tell she couldn't really explain in her position.  
  
"After finally lettin' Serenity to date Kaiba since she really wanted to, she finds out that he's been hittin' it off with anotha gal," Joey said. Tèa already knew that Serenity has had a crush no Kaiba since Battle City. What she did not know was that they actually got together a few weeks after. She gasped and pretended not to know anything about it. She was probably the one that he was talking about. She did con him after all...  
  
"I'm so sorry Serenity," Tèa said hugging her old friend.  
  
"I-it's okay, Tèa. It's n-not like you did anything t-to make that happen. I g-guess Seto's carelessness finally made h-him get what he deserved..." Serenity sniffed. Joey hugged her tighter.  
  
"Aw sis...as much as I hate sayin' dis, you know Kaiba was conned. He was really drunk and it's not like he hurted ya. He just got a little robbed. You and him could still be togetha," Joey said trying to comfort her. Serenity nodded still crying lightly. Joet go the hint and helped her up. "Well Trsit, it was nice seein' ya again. You too Bakura and Tèa," he nodded to them and left with Serenity.  
  
-Silence-  
  
"What have you been up to all these years, Tèa? Finally get to dance school?" Bakura asked trying to strike up a conversation. Tèa looked down in disappointment.  
  
"Y-yes, that's why I haven't been able to visit you guys for a while...I was touring in Europe," Tèa smiled weakly at them. Bakura nodded saying he understood.  
  
"That's wonderful! We were all beginning to wonder what you've been up to," Bakura smiled. He glanced at his watch. "Oh look, doesn't time pass while you're having fun? Well I ought to be off. See you Tristan! Good luck with your up coming shows, Tèa!" Bakura said before leaving. Tristan looked at Tèa.  
  
"Tèa, what happened to you and Yugi? He was pretty upset..." Tristan said softly. Tèa bit her lip. She knew the question was going to pop up sooner or later. She looked up at his face, demanding the truth.  
  
"I...I had to leave; it was quite urgent. You see, I really didn't mean to hurt him. I wanted to apologize so badly. I swear, I feel so bad," Tèa lied. Tristan nodded. He bought the plot. "So...uh...maybe we could...hang out...sometimes maybe," Tèa suggested. She scooted closer to him. To her surprise, he resisted, scooting farther down.  
  
"Tèa, you said so yourself that you and Yug didn't really break up...so I want you two to stay together; what's gotten into you?" Tristan asked looking concerned. Tèa nodded.  
  
'So I guess if I break up with Yugi to go with Tristan, he'll never forgive me for breaking up with Yugi, and if I don't break up with Yugi, then I can't get in a miles reach of him...damn, why does it have to be so complicated?' Tèa thought in her head. "Right..." Tèa mused. A light bulb went bright in her head, strucking her with an idea. "Ow...ow...ow, I think....I think I have something in my eye," Tèa said suddenly clutching her eye. Tristan scooted closer; her plan was working.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked over to her; his breath on her cheeks. She slowly placed her hands down as her eyes met his. Their gaze was firm. He leaned closer just as she did until their lips finally met. Tristan was the one to break that moment a few seconds later.  
  
"T-Tristan...I-I'm so sorry," she gasped fakingly. "I-I didn't mean it...it was just so sudden..." Tèa continued. Tristan nodded and looked down also. He was really shocked too; he just kissed one of his best friend's girlfriend.  
  
"I-I think it's best if you leave," Tristan said calmly. Tèa looked a little hrut but reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out next time?" Tèa asked before leaving. Tristan gave her that look again.  
  
"Tèa...you DO remember what I said...about you and Yugi....right?" he asked to confirm.  
  
"Oh...right...yes," she said disappointed. She turned and headed out his giant door and took one of Tristan's limo back. He agreed to give her a lift but he was too 'busy' to escort her.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: How do you like the first chapter? I know it's NOT YugixTèa or YamixTèa or SetoxTèa but I personally think TristanxTYèa is a kawaii and a good hinted coupling. Please R+R! I'd like POSITIVE reviews if possible...  
  
Yami: Who wants to give YOU positive reviews???  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *growls* Yami...*grits teeth and mutters* I advice you to go hide...go hide somewhere where I can't find you...you won't want me to find you...  
  
Yami: EEP! *sceeches and runs to hide* 


End file.
